Douce illusion
by Abbym0
Summary: Lorsque Dean ne sort pas de sa chambre depuis deux semaines Sam pense qu'il est temps d'intervenir. Il tente donc de résoudre le problème en envoyant Castiel lui parler. Cependant l'échange entre les deux hommes ne risque pas d'être évident...


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Aujourd'hui place à un OS léger et quelque peu… Délirant ? Oui, je pense que c'est le mot.**

 **On va parler tarte. J'avoue que la base de mon idée est partie de là : /watch?v=DXfGRYt_Xu8.** **On dit merci Misha.**

 **Ryopini, c'est à toi que je pense à toi en publiant cet OS… Oui, c'était ma période tarte.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Castiel est assis sur une chaise devant l'immense table du bunker où trônent d'innombrables dossiers, feuilles et livres en tout genre totalement éparpillés dans un chaos sans nom. Il est sur une affaire on ne peut plus compliquée avec Sam. Sam qui comme a son habitude depuis deux semaines devrait être en train de faire de la pâtisserie dans la cuisine du bunker, sous les ordres de Dean. Mais en réalité aujourd'hui le jeune Winchester ne fait pas à manger. Non, il pense.

L'ange du Seigneur entend des pas raisonner sur le plancher. Il se retourne, espérant que ce soit Dean mais non, c'est seulement son cadet, alors il replonge dans sa lecture. Sam se dresse devant Castiel afin qu'il prenne conscience qu'il est là, qu'ils doivent parler le plus sérieusement du monde. L'ange, sentant le regard insistant du géant debout face à lui, finit par lever les yeux.

Le regard de Sam est grave, il semble préoccupé par un événement d'une importance capitale. L'être d'éther sent l'appréhension monter en lui face à cet air si fataliste.

« -Castiel, on a un véritable problème. »

« -Que se passe-t-il ? » demande l'ange, inquiet.

« -Nous n'avons plus de farine. » répond-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le visage de Castiel passe de alarmé à totalement terrifié, comme si une nouvelle apocalypse avait frappé la terre ou que les ténèbres allaient de nouveau ravager la population terrestre.

« -Je vais aller en racheter. » déclare-t-il en se levant précipitamment, prêt à prendre ses ailes à son cou.

« -Non Castiel. » en posant une main sur son bras pour le retenir « Écoute, je pense que le cœur du problème n'est pas ici. »

« -Mais enfin Sam, si nous sommes en pénurie de farine nous nous devons de… »

« -Cas. » le coupe-t-il « Il faut arrêter de faire des tartes. »

« -Dean ne serait pas en accord avec ta décision. Il a besoin de ses tartes. S'il n'a plus de tartes alors il va se mettre en colère. »

« -Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas en se réfugiant dans les tartes qu'il va résoudre le problème. » explique doucement le chasseur « Il est temps d'en parler avec lui… »

« -Jamais il n'acceptera. Il faut lui faire d'autres tartes. » radote l'ange, ne voulant pas entendre raison.

« -Bon sang Castiel, les seuls qui méritent de se prendre des tartes dans la figure ce sont vous deux ! Ça va faire deux semaines qu'il se goinfre de tartes. Ça fait deux semaines que vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole ! » s'agace-t-il « Vas lui parler ! » ordonne le cadet en montrant le couloir des chambres du bunker.

L'ange baisse la tête comme un enfant que l'on gronde et obéit, traînant des pieds et marchant le plus lentement possible vers la chambre de Dean. Sam soupire et se passe une main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré par sa famille qui se comporte comme des ados.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Castiel aimerait faire demi-tour mais il a peur des représailles du cadet des Winchester s'il ne fait pas ce qu'il lui a dit. Alors il reste devant la porte et attend. Au bout de quelques minutes il se résout à toquer et à se comporter comme un homme, un vrai. Oui, Dean et lui ont besoin de parler. Timidement, il cogne trois faibles coup sur le bois de la porte.

« -Entrez. » répond la voix de l'autre côté.

L'ange prend une grande inspiration et se décide à franchir le cap. Dean qui le voit sans rien dans les mains, sans aucune assiette ni trace de tout ce qui s'apparenterait à une tarte se met à voir rouge.

« -Tu peux me dire ce que _tu_ fais là et les mains vides en plus ? » demande-t-il sèchement.

Castiel déglutit : ça y est, Dean est en colère. Il regarde l'état de la chambre qui est déplorable. Des assiettes vides traînent un peu partout ainsi que des petites cuillères qui semblent avoir volé à travers pièce. Une énorme pile d'assiettes se trouve sur la table de chevet de Dean qui est affalé dans son lit ce qui empêche Castiel de voir son visage. Il s'avance craintivement de quelques pas, ayant peur de déchaîner le courroux du chasseur s'il fait un geste brusque.

« -Sam ne veut plus que l'on t'apporte de tartes Dean. »

« -C'est une blague j'espère ? »

« -Non et ton frère a raison, ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. » déclare l'ange qui commence a prendre de l'assurance.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas continuer ? » fait Dean incrédule.

« -Tu ne peux pas continuer a esquiver la situation indéfiniment en te réfugiant dans les tartes. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont s'arranger. »

« -Il n'y a rien a arranger vu que rien ne s'est détérioré. » lance-t-il platement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« -On doit en parler. » le somme Castiel.

« -Je veux bien mais de quoi ? »

« -De ce qui s'est passé après cette chasse. »

« -Mais laquelle Cas ? Il y en a eu tellement. »

« -La chasse aux loup garous. » souffle Castiel en roulant des yeux, irrité par le dénie du chasseur.

« -Je vois pas non. Là tu ne m'éclaire pas. » ment-il.

« -La dernière qu'on a faite. La dernière avant que tu ne t'isoles dans ta chambre et te complaises dans les tartes pour oublier ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais, il y a deux semaines. » détaille l'ange.

« -Ah… » répond simplement l'aîné des Winchester « Mais je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir. Tout s'est bien déroulé non ? » continue-t-il dans l'illusion la plus totale.

L'ange écarquille les yeux, rongé d'impatience et d'exaspération. Il doit réellement se contenir pour ne pas faire éclater ses pouvoirs et balancer toutes les assiettes qui traînent à travers la pièce. Il se contente de serrer les poings pour maîtriser son énervement.

« -Tu m'as embrassé Dean ! » articule-t-il en faisant peser chaque mot sortant de sa bouche.

« -Quoi ? Moi j'ai fait ça ? » continue-t-il sur la défensive.

« -Oui ! » cri-t-il.

Quelques secondes passent, Dean regarde Castiel dans les yeux et y voit toute colère contenue s'évaporer à ce moment précis pour se changer en incompréhension et en désespoir. C'est vrai qu'il est peut-être temps de s'échapper de cette douce illusion que lui apportent les tartes pour se confronter à la réalité.

« -Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller me chercher une tarte ? » tente-t-il dans un dernier et infime espoir d'échapper à la conversation.

« -Non ! » riposte Castiel à bout de nerf.

« -Ok, ok… » dit-il en signe de reddition « Mais je tiens à signaler que toi aussi tu m'as embrassé. » continue le chasseur pour détourner l'attention.

« -Seulement parce que tu as commencé. » rétorque l'ange de manière hostile « Et là n'est pas la question. » se défend-il pour se recentrer sur le sujet.

« -Écoute Cas, si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que j'ai eu peur, c'est tout. » annonce simplement Dean.

« -Tu as eu… Peur ? » demande l'ange, dubitatif en plissant les yeux et penchant la tête sur le côté.

« -Euh… Oui. » reconnaît le chasseur en perdant de l'assurance.

« -Tu as eu peur pour moi ? » poursuit le messager de Dieu avec un rictus amusé, changeant totalement de comportement.

« -Je vais pas me répéter. » maugrée Dean.

« -Mais tu sais que je suis un ange et que je ne crains rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Oui bah cette saloperie t'avait mordue et j'ai eu peur que tu te transformes. » ronchonne le chasseur, mal à l'aise « C'était sur le moment. Enfin tu sais j'étais soulagé et… Quand j'ai vu que tu allais bien, que tu… » bégaie-t-il.

Castiel, debout face à lui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire pleinement. Dean, lui, préfère détourner le regard. Il a honte et se sent vraiment trop con sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il a embrassé Castiel…

« -Arrête du sourire tu veux ? » balance le chasseur qui sent les yeux et et la risette de l'ange peser sur lui « Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'étais pas en reste ? » en le regardant de nouveau, cette fois en se parant d'un rictus moqueur.

Le sourire de l'ange s'efface aussitôt pour laisser place à une tête bien plus sérieuse et nostalgique.

« -C'est juste que… J'aimerais bien que tu ais peur plus souvent… » avoue-t-il en trahissant sa pensée.

Cette fois c'est le sourire de Dean qui tombe, totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il relève ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange et comprend tout.

Avec appétit, il se rue sur ses lèvres pour les goûter à nouveau et en dévorer chaque parcelle, n'en perdant pas une miette, laissant sa même langue découvrir des saveurs encore inexplorées de la bouche de Castiel. Avide de ne jamais en avoir assez, l'ange n'hésite pas à reprendre de cette gourmandise que sont les lèvres de Dean, insatiable de cette faim vorace qu'il contient depuis trop longtemps.

A bout de souffle, le chasseur se sépare à contrecœur de Castiel, bien qu'ils soient tous deux loin d'être repu. Le visage de l'ange pris en coupe, ses yeux dans les siens, Dean a maintenant conscience que son ancienne douce illusion ne pourra jamais plus rivaliser avec la beauté de la réalité.

« -Plus de tarte ? » demande Castiel.

« -Plus de tarte. » confirme Dean un sourire aux lèvres avant d'attraper celles de l'ange.


End file.
